Salah Paham
by Gitar Biru
Summary: Ada yang suka SEVENTEEN, Verkwan couple. Oneshoot standar. RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

"aku ingin hubungan aneh ini berakhir!"

Senyum damai Seungkwan yang tengah menikmati desau angin dipinggir sungai Han hilang dan tergantikan mimik wajah datar, bibir tipisnya menyahut tak minat"terserahlah."

Hansol menukikan alis, merasa heran akan tanggapan kekasih manisnya yang terlihat tak peduli"Cuma seperti itu tanggapanmu, jadi selama ini kau tak memiliki rasa apapun selama menjalani hubungan aneh ini denganku?"

Seungkwan mendesah sembari mengusap wajah lelahnya, "Kau lebih tau dari siapapun bagaimana perasaanku, Han!?"

Pemuda dihadapannya ternganga bingung, "Sudahlah, aku juga bosan dengan sikapmu yang tak pernah merasa cemburu saat aku bersama laki-laki atau gadis lain!"

Decakan dan sentuhan cepat, Ia menarik kerah Hansol dan memberi kecupan ringan di ujung bibir pemuda tersebut."Anggap saja ini hadiah perpisahan. Hansolie"

"Apa, tapi aku...be!"

Seungkwan spontan menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya dan berteriak."Kembalilah jadi lelaki normal, pacaran saja sana dengan banyak wanita dan lupakan aku dengan perasaan aneh ini!"

Terlihat Hansol menggeram frustasi, menendang udara kosong dan sesekali menggerutu bak orang kebingungan, niatnya hanya bercanda tetapi sialnya Ia sangat lupa kekasih cerianya selalu menganggap apa yang berkaitan dengan perasaan adalah nyata dan bukan candaan. Laki-laki yang mengerikan tetapi sialnya Ia sangat mencintai laki-laki itu. "Tunggu saja!"pekiknya nyaring lalu berbalik pergi dan menjauhi Seungkwan yang memang telah jauh dari jangkauan matanya.

.

.

.

Ini hari minggu untuk pertama kalinya Hansol merasa bosan setengah mati biasanya Ia akan disibukan dengan sms dari kekasihnya tak peduli hanya sekedar pesan tak penting, jika dilihat dari dekat dibawah matanya terdapat kantung mata. Ia tidak tidur semalaman, akibat dari omong kosongnya tak pelak memberi dampak tak baik bagi dirinya. " Sial kau, Boo!"gerutunya sengau, dengan malas ia bergerak dan bersiap untuk mandi.

Kurang dari 10 menit Ia telah rapi dengan pakaian atas kebawah yang nampak casual namun tetap pas dengan tubuhnya, melirik sebentar ke arah jam tangannya masih kurang dari 30 menit, tepat jam 9 pagi itu adalah jadwal paginya berlatih dengan eskul bandnya berlokasi di gedung sekolah, andai saja ia hanya sebagai anggota biasa tak masalah namun nyatanya ia seorang drummer dan posisi itu adalah hal utama dalam lingkaran band. Harapannya Ia bisa melihat Kekasih ah tidak mantan kekasih tak resminya ada disana, untuk apa ia berharap tentu saja untuk meluruskan segalanya.

Usai memanaskan motor sportnya, tanpa lupa membawa stik drum, Ia siap berangkat dan meninggalkan pelataran rumahnya yang sepi namun sejuk karena sepanjang halaman di kelilingi pepohonan dan bunga-bunga yang di tanam secara langsung oleh ibu tersayangnya.

Beberapa meter didepan Ia melihat seorang gadis cantik berwajah blasteran melambai dengan senyuman manis dibibirnya, jika tak ingat rambut pirang uniknya Ia sudah mengira itu adalah kekasih tercintanya dalam versi khayalannya. "Hei, Hansol! Aku ikut denganmu, bolehkan?"

Sudah terlanjur berhenti mau tak mau Ia mengiyakan."Silahkan"tanggap Hansol sekenanya.

.

"Kwan?"

"ada apa, Dk-hyung?"

Lelaki pemilik senyum charming itu menatap Seungkwan heran. Merasa aneh akan sikap Seungkwan yang cuek jauh dari kebiasaanya."Kau dan Hansol baik-baik saja kan?!"tebaknya tepat sasaran, dan tahu-tahu mereka berpapasan dengan Hansol yang berjalan beriringan dengan seorang gadis yang jika DK tak salah ingat bernama Keyla Laven.

"aku buruk-buruk saja DK-hyung tapi kalau kondisi Hansol bisa kau lihat sendirikan."jawab Seungkwan membuat Dk specheels tanpa berniat menahan membiarkan Seungkwan berlalu songong mengabaikan Hansol yang menatapnya seolah sedang sembelit, rasa prihatinlah yang muncul dibenak Dk. Memberi sign peace ke arah Hansol lalu kabur begitu saja tak membiarkan Hansol berkata sepatah kata kepadanya dirinya.

"Solie, ada apa dengan mereka berdua?"tanya Keyla, gadis itu nampak bertanya-tanya. Hansol menatapnya."Aku pergi dulu, dan kalau eskulmu sudah selesai kau bisa pulang dengan taksikan?"

Walau tak ingin Keyla memilih mengangguk dan melambai cepat saat Hansol meninggalkannya di tengah koridor sendirian, malas berpikir ia langsung menuju ruang klubnya itu klub basket.

.

Tap Tap Tap

Langkah Hansol menggema sepanjang koridor yang sepi, itu hal wajar karena eksul dilakukan secara berkala setiap kelas perharinya akan berbeda maka dari itu hanya segelintir orang yang datang dari 5 kelas yang ada.

Siluet mungil Seungkwan tertangkap dimata tajamnya, menyipit sedetik meyakinkan diri bahwa itu memang Seungkwannya."Boo! YAK! BONOONIE!"

Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali, apa Ia tak salah lihat langkah Seungkwan kenapa semakin cepat saja. Sampai Ia harus berlari untuk dapat mengejar pemuda mungil itu dan menangkap jemarinya seperti sekarang yang tengah Ia lakukan. "YAK! Boo, kenapa kau lari. Kau pikir kita sedang lomba balap lari huh?!"protes Hansol.

"Mau apa lagi?"

"Aku mau meluruskan kesalahpahaman tadi malam, Boo."pungkas Hansol puas saat Seungkwan menghentikan langkahnya bahkan mau memandang wajahnya.

"salah paham kepalamu, pergi sana!"usir Seungkwan tegas, Hansol merasa gemas. Mengusir dirinya tapi bahkan jemarinya tidak mau lepas dari genggaman tangannya.

"yakin nih?"iseng Hansol, ia menyeringai geli. Seungkwan mendengus kali ini menepis jemari Hansol dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

"aku saja yang pergi."

"duh, kemana sih My Boo Bae yang cerewet itu?!"

Seungkwan mendecih,"jadi selama ini aku bertingkah cerewet begitu?"

Duh salah lagi, Hansol keceplosan. "Boo, jangan marah donk. Aku tau seberapa besar sayangmu. Aku juga tau seberapa besar memerlukanmu. Jadi, jangan pergi. YAK! BOO SEUNGKWAN!"

"HANSOLIE!"

"Ya!"sahut Hansol bahagia.

"MATI SANA!"Dan senyuman Hansol semakin lebar, ia berlari dan memeluk kekasih mungilnya dari belakang dengan erat lalu berbisik. "I Love you too, Boo."

END.

Lagi, Gila Verkwan nih. Muehehe. Disini apa ada yang mulai jadi Carat? Bersedia untuk Review, kekeke.


	2. Chapter 2

.

HAY! SI GITAR BIRU DATANG LAGI!

.

KEMBALI MENYERET 1 FILE DOC. UNTUK DIUPLOAD!

.

LANGSUNG AJA DEH!

.

Seungkwan menatap hamparan bunga didepannya, gemirisik daun yang bergesekan dengan udara membuat nadinya berdenyut tenang, suara jantungnya terdengar berdetak dengan lembut, nafasnya tertarik dan berhembus dengan rileks.

"Kau suka tempat ini?"suara bariton yang setiap hari menyapanya dipagi hari ketika terbangun dari tidurnya berbisik menenangkan, Ia mengangguk memberi jawaban bahwa alam liar yang menjadi tempat Kekasihnya sekaligus suaminya itu merenung ternyata sebegini luar biasa.

"Kita sudah menikah selama 3 tahun dan kau baru memberitahuku tempat rahasiamu, huh?"Vernon, pria berparas tampan dengan mata yang hangat tertawa kecil menanggapi protesan ringan dari pemuda yang kini berada dipelukannya.

"Maaf, aku hanya berpikir selama aku berada di sisimu adalah hal terindah."sahut Vernon mengelak protesan pemudanya itu dengan senyuman kecil.

Seungkwan mendengus, tahu prianya itu akan mengelak."Adanya Kau memang hadiah terindah untuk hidupku tapi kalau kau masih memiliki rahasia seperti ini, rasanya tidak adil padahal kau sudah tahu banyak hal tentangku."sungut Seungkwan, bibirnya mengerucut lucu membuat Vernon menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang kekasihnya itu saat itu juga.

"Berhenti bertingkah so imut, kau mau ku perkosa disini hah?"ancam Vernon.

Seungkwan berdecih tak suka, dengan kasar Ia melepaskan rengkuhan Vernon pada tubuhnya dan berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang, matanya yang sedikit bulat itu memicing kepada kekasihnya."Kau harus puasa selama 1 bulan, Vernon."

Mendengar ucapan Final itu membuat Vernon merasakan nyawanya melayang entah kemana.

.

Ucapan itu benar-benar direalisasikan oleh Seungkwan, pemuda bermarga Boo itu kini tengah sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu didepan sebuah buku juga satu pulpen diantara jemarinya.

Vernon senang akan kedatangan Kekasihnya itu apalagi dengan kotak bento yang isinya adalah makanan kesukaannya namun perilaku Seungkwan yang seakan menjaga jarak membuat intensitas kebahagiannya sedikit menurun.

"Boo, ganti hukumannya dong. Puasa ini-itu pada tubuhmu selama sebulan terlalu berat. Kau paling tau bagaimana aku tanpa Kau?"

Vernon menatap berat kepada Seungkwan, pemuda itu terlihat menulis sesuatu dengan wajah bersungut lalu mengarahkan apa yang tertulis disana kearah Vernon.

'Kalau merasa berat berarti cintamu itu hanya sedangkal paritan'

Sukses membuat Vernon agak tersinggung, bahkan Seungkwannya sekarang puasa Bicara, untuk tidak puasa mandi dan makan bisa gawat kalau itu terjadi bisa-bisa Vernon dihujani pertanyaan aneh-aneh dari Ibu sekaligus mertuanya yang sekarang tengah berada di Jeju.

Vernon menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kebesarannya. Memijat keningnya yang nyeri-nyeri, menghadapi kliennya yang kolot dan menyusahkan tidak sampai membuatnya sakit kepala, sungguh Boo Seungkwan adalah pukulan terberat yang bisa membuat dirinya terperosok kedalam kesengsaraan.

Seungkwan seperti candu, dan nafasnya. Memang terlalu mengada-ngada tapi cinta itu memang buta dan tak bisa di ibaratkan dengan perumpaan yang normal. Cinta itu memiliki rasa yang luar biasa meski terkadang membawa rasa sakit yang tak kalah luar biasa.

Statusnya sebagai CEO diperusahaan sang Ayah membuatnya memilik waktu yang sedikit dengan Seungkwan, apalagi hukuman dari Kekasihnya itu semakin membuatnya tertekan setiap saat bahkan tak jarang siapapun yang masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya pasti akan kena omelannya apabila para pegawainya itu melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun.

Seungkwan yang tak berada di sisinya membuat hidupnya benar-benar berantakan.

"Baby, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau bisa memaafkan atas kesalahan yang bahkan aku tak tahu?"

Seungkwan kembali menulis sesuatu dengan cepat.

'Kau membuatku marah, itu saja'

"Hanya itu Boo, Kau sungguh kekanakan sekali."

Vernon menyesal mengatakan itu, karena yang terjadi selanjutnya seluruh tubuhnya dipukul bertubi-tubi dengan buku yang dipakai oleh Seungkwan untuk berkomunikasi dengannya.

Buk! Buk!

"Duh, Duh! Sayang, kenapa kau memukuliku?!"pekik Vernon Ia berdiri dan menangkap tangan Seungkwan tanpa kesulitan. Sorot matanya yang selalu hangat sedikit mengancam hingga Seungkwan meneguk ludah ngeri.

'Seksi sekali, suamiku.'pikir Seungkwan.

Ketika melihat sorot mata Vernon yang memberinya tatapan tajam dan beberapa peluh yang menghiasi dahi pria itu, bibirnya yang nampak pucat malah menambah kesan 'Hot' yang jujur saja jika Seungkwan tidak dalam mode mood buruk, akan meminta Vernon untuk menyerangnya, 'So bitchy', I Dont care. Faktanya dia adalah suamiku, orang yang sah ku miliki sampai nanti akhir hayatku..

'Uuugh, So damn cute'pikir Vernon frustasi, Yeah frustasi karena tidak bisa menghujam bibir mungil itu dengan ciumannya.

"Kau membuatku menggila, Babe."ujar Vernon, melepaskan perlahan kedua tangan Seungkwan dan menarik kekasihnya itu untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya memberi pelukan erat pada tubuh Seungkwan agar tak bisa pergi kemanapun.

5 menit mereka dalam posisi itu, tak ada pergerakan sampai Seungkwan menutup mulutnya dengan wajah pias. Vernon seolah paham segera melepaskan kungkungannya dan Seungkwan langsung melesat kedalam kamar mandi yang memang tersedia diruang kerjanya, tak lama terdengar suara muntahan setelahnya.

"Babe, are you okay?"tanya Vernon menyusul kekasihnya itu, wajah tampannya tampak khawatir.

Seungkwan menggeleng, wajahnya pias dengan peluh yang mulai membanjiri."Entahlah, ini sudah terjadi sejak seminggu lalu setelah kita pulang dari tempat rahasiamu itu."

Ada rasa bahagia dihati Vernon saat Seungkwan kembali berbicara dengannya entah sadar atau tidak karena selanjutnya Seungkwan segera menutup mulutnya disertai raut malu. "Hahaha, kenapa Babe. Jangan puasa bicara lagi, aku lebih suka kau yang berisik."

"Jadi, aku ini berisik 'ya?"tanya Seungkwan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Vernon tertawa ringan lalu memberi pelukan erat pada Kekasihnya memberi bisikan tanpa henti ditelinga kiri Seungkwan.

"Aku suka kau apa adanya, Sayang. Aku tidak peduli kau marah atau membenciku tapi jangan pernah mengabaikan apalagi meninggalkanku sendirian. I Really Love You, Dear!"

Sudah lama Seungkwan tak pernah mendengar suara Vernon yang begitu lemah dan rapuh, Vernon selalu bertingkah dingin dan tak peduli sekitar tapi Ia lebih tahu dari siapapun, kekasihnya itu memiliki hati yang hangat dan terbuka bagi siapapun. Sifatnya yang sebenarnya pemalu membuat sosok Indahnya nampak angkuh dan tak tergapai. Entah, bagaimana kisah lalu yang Seungkwan sadari dia begitu beruntung bisa mendapatkan sosok Indah ini, sosok yang dulu begitu di elu-elukan oleh para gadis saat Vernon sempat menjadi seorang drummer terkenal di salah satu band hingga memutuskan diri untuk meneruskan perusahaan lalu menikah dengan dirinya setelah berhentinya Vernon dari dunia hiburan.

Jika mengingat hal itu mau tak mau menarik rasa menyesal disudut hati Seungkwan, apa yang dia lakukan kenapa begitu tega memberikan hukuman untuk Vernon hanya karena hal kecil. Ah, Seungkwan jadi merasa bersalah sekarang. Dibalasnya pelukan erat Vernon dan menyahut bisikan Vernon sebelum pria ini terdiam seolah menunggu jawabannya.

"Nado saranghae, chagiya~"

.

Hati Vernon terasa lebih ringan malam itu, mereka berbaikan dan itu adalah hal baik yang didengarnya selama satu mingguan ini setelah tersiksa luar dan dalam.

"Bos, kau sepertinya dalam mood terbaikmu?"itu suara salah satu manager sekaligus sahabatnya, Seokmin. Pemuda pemilik senyum gummy dengan otak cerdas walau wajahnya yang konyol tak memberi kejelasan bahwa betapa cerdasnya pemuda berusia 26 tahun itu.

"Yeah, Buddy. Aku sangat bahagia, aku ingin cuti 3 hari. Tolong urusi semua jadwalku, ok! Ku serahkan padamu, Bye!"

Seokmin tak sempat berkata apapun, mulutnya terbuka agak lebar. Melongo akan tingkah Vernon yang selalu ajaib jika Seungkwan alias suami bosnya itu berkunjung kesini. Ini sudah terhitung 2 tahun dan Seokmin masih terlalu heran dengan tingkah laku Bosnya yang dingin tapi akan berubah drastis terhadap Seungkwan.

"cinta memang bisa mengubah sifat orang lain."gumamnya pelan dan menggeleng kemudian,"tapi, itu tidak berlaku untukku. Hahaha."lalu tertawa autis diruangannya yang sepi.

.

"Love, Aku pulang."

Suara muntahan lah yang menyambut kepulangan Vernon. Ia berlari kearah dapur tempat suara Seungkwan berasal, bibirnya meringis sedih. Ia mendekat dan memijat leher Seungkwan guna membantu agar memperlancar muntahan dari perut Seungkwan yang sangat Vernon yakini belum terisi apapun sejak pagi.

"Kita besok kerumah sakit, ini sudah tidak wajar. Baby!"

Seungkwan menatapnya dengan raut pucat, "Kau sudah makan?"tanyanya lemah, usai mencuci mulutnya yang terkena tetesan muntahan.

Vernon tersenyum sedih, Seungkwan tak pernah sakit kalaupun pernah hanya sekedar flu dan batuk biasa tidak seperti ini, sampai membuat wajah yang selalu segar itu beralih menjadi pucat dengan bibir kering.

Hati-hati Vernon menggendong tubuh lunglai itu ala brydal menuju Kamar mereka berdua, membaringkan Seungkwan disana dan Ia ikut mendudukan diri mengusap peluh Seungkwan dengan jemarinya yang dingin.

"Mandi dan Makanlah, aku sudah menghangatkan makanan tadi siang untukmu."ucap Seungkwan suaranya bahkan terdengar berbisik.

Vernon hanya mengangguk tak ingin membuat kekasihnya itu lebih menderita karena kekeras kepalaanya."Ok, tidurlah sayang. Setelah mandi dan makan, aku akan menyusulmu tidur."

Mata itu terpejam pelan, Vernon menyelimuti tubuh itu hingga sebatas dada. Aroma tubuh Seungkwan memabukan seperti biasa, rupanya Seungkwan sempat membersihkan tubuh walau dalam kondisinya yang lemah. Sebelum pergi untuk mandi dan makan malam, Ia sempat mengecup kening Seungkwan penuh kasih, Ia berbisik untuk satu kata yang sama berulang kali."Aku sangat mencintaimu, Dear."Lalu menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

.

Pagi harinya kondisi Seungkwan tak kunjung membaik, ini sudah ke-5 kalinya Seungkwan bolak-balik ke kamar mandi. Dia sangat khawatir, Seungkwan bahkan belum memakan apapun sejak bangun tidur tadi. Wajahnya begitu pucat, sekitar jam 9 pagi barulah Seungkwan berhenti muntah.

Dia mengelus peran rambut Seungkwan, memberi kecupan kecil dikening kekasih juga suaminya itu. "uukh."mata coklat terang itu terbuka. Tiba-tiba Seungkwan memundurkan tubuhnya dengan wajah takut.

'Oh, God. Apa lagi sekarang?'

.

.

.

Cuap-cuap Author Gitar Birururu :

Ini semacam sekuel gitu kalau nggak salah pengartian, benerkan 'sekuel'.. kalian masih inget fanfictionku yg ' _ **Salah Paham'**_ anggap aja ini kejadian beberapa tahun kedepan setelah mereka lulus SMA dan menjalin hubungan hingga tingkat perguruan tinggi.

Ini di zaman mereka kuliah..

Ayo tebak Seungkwan lagi ehekhamilehek, atau sakit berat?

.

Jawab di kolom review ya? Hehehe...


End file.
